Requiem Of Love
by keibabii09
Summary: He was a harlot, caught up in the web of mystery and lies that was his own life. He thought for sure he would never be saved from the nightmare he lived...until he passed out in class, and fate had to pick him up at school.
1. Chapter 1

Shiitomu Lockheart.

That name sounded so foreign to him. Before this morning, Shii didn't know his surname. Now he does, and it's so confusing.

"Not a big stretch..." he mumbled to himself. Before learning his surname, he didn't know a thing about his past-where he came from or what his parents were like-or anything about himself. The only thing he knew was his name was Shiitomu-and no one really cared.

"Kine..." he sighed. Okay, so there was one person who seemed to genuinely care for the boy. Maybe it would be possible for him to swallow his 'screw you' attitude, and care for Kine too...

All his thinking made his throbbing headache all the worse. On top of that, he was extremely hot, and very nauseous. He rested his head on his desk as he fought to push his thoughts away. A sudden bout of dizziness made his world blurry. He stood to go to the nurse, but fell over and watched as his vision blurred to darkness.

Shii's eyes fluttered open, then quickly squinted as white light poured in. He sat up slowly, his head still pounding. A groan came from him as he curled up.

"My, you're awake! How do you feel?" A soft, womanly voice asked from opposite the room. Again, the maroonette groaned.

"Like Hell. Lights." Right away, the nurse followed the boy's order and dimmed the lights.

"Shiitomu, you collapsed in class today. You also have a fever, and I noticed cuts on your wrists, arms, neck and face..." Shii didn't answer. He didn't feel it was anyone's business. And anyway, where does she get off on acting like she cares?! "Uhm, I noticed you don't have an emergency contact in your documents. I suggest you go home, but... Do you have anyone you could call?" Shii thought for a moment. His 'family'-Ian Aichi, a 28-year-old, and his twins, 12 year olds Mikeahl and Aeiron-left for a family trip two days earlier. Shii figured he'd just be a burden, so he stayed behind. He sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Here. His name is Kinekuiysho Hiekomeiy." The nurse furrowed her brows.

"Who is he to you?" She asked before pressing TALK.

"...A family friend."

Kine sat at his office desk, doing paperwork-as usual. Also as usual, his mother was nagging him-unintentionally and unknowingly-and Kine was both annoyed and bored out of his mind. The sudden ring of his phone made the two jump and pause, and a hush filled the room. He glanced at the caller ID and immediately picked up.

"Hello?" He answered, a hint of worry in his voice. Shii never called Kine, as Kine usually had to call him, and he should've been in class.

"Hello, is this a... Kinekuiysho Hiekomeiy?" Kine's heart pounded in his chest.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I am the nurse at Shiitomu's school. He's very ill, and needs to go home. Can you come and pick him up?" A heavy sigh of relief and calm came from the red-head. "Mr. Hiekomeiy?"

"Yes, of course I can. I'll be there soon." The nurse thanked him and hung up. Kine quickly rose and grabbed his keys.

"Kine, who was that? What's going on? Oh! Are we under attack?!" Kine's mother wailed as she ducked under his desk. Kine smirked and shook his head.

"Mother, calm down. We're far from the enemy now. I just have to pick up Shiitomu from school. He's sick, and Ian is out of town." His mother was struck with confusion and awe as Kine quickly proceeded out the door and to his car.

Shii hadn't realized he had fallen asleep when he opened his eyes to him belted into the passenger seat of Kine's car. He glanced over to the red-head, who had a confused and slightly irritated look on his face. Sighing, he sat up and prepared for the worst.

"So, why didn't you call Ian?" Kine sighed in a low tone. Shii didn't want to put up with Kine's questions, so he just shrugged. A sigh escaped the elder male's lips. "I already know they're gone. I just thought I'd ask first." Shii growled and crossed his arms.

"You're stupid. Just take me home." Kine chuckled inwardly.

"No can do. No one's there, so you're coming to stay at my place." Shii rolled his eyes and thumped his head on the window, a quieted thud coming from the collision. Kine suddenly went solemn, deciding he had to bring up Shii's injuries at some point. "Shiitomu, where did all of your cuts and bruises come from?" The boy tensed and ignored Kine's question. Kine's jaw clenched as he tried to hold back his anger. He knew now was not a good time to upset the boy.

"I-I do them...when I get mad...or upset." Kine felt himself break inside, and fought back the tears that stung his eyes. The rest of the ride home was awkwardly quiet.

"Please stop." Kine said through clenched teeth. Shii watched as Kine took his things inside, then came back for Shii. He kissed his cheek softly and very carefully carried him bridal-style into the house. He set him on the couch and knelt to eye-level with the silver-eyed teen. He held either side of Shii's face and kissed his head. "Please Shii. Don't hurt yourself anymore. Please." Shii simply turned away.

"It's just not that easy Kine." He stated bluntly, then changed the subject. "Where am I sleeping?" Kine sighed. He knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"With me, in my room." He said as he stood. Shii's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha~?! No! I can't! We, you, us... We can't sleep together!" Kine chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything. Unless you tempt me, of course." With a smirk, Kine left to his room, leaving the copper-skinned teen dazed.

About an hour later, Shii shyly came into Kine's office. Kine smiled as Shii's blush-stained face looked into his. Deciding he'd have to start, Shii shifted his weight and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"If you're going to make me stay, I need my stuff." he said bashfully. Kine nodded and got up, watching Shii the entire time. The copper-skinned boy simply stared at the floor until Kine left the room, to which he quietly followed.

An overwhelming crash of emotion came over Kine as he stood in Shii's room.

Artwork of every kind-poetry, songs, paintings, drawings, sculptures-were were plastered on the walls, set up everywhere, and thrown haphazardly anywhere along the floor. One wall in particular, however, was covered with posters, pictures and pages from magazines of a certain singer. Said singer had many piercings, tattoos all over, and hair in a different color and style in every picture Kine laid eyes on. Kine slowly turned to Shii and beamed. He had never noticed it, but Shii made himself nearly identical to the singer.

_How cute... _Kine thought. _He has a role model. _Another thing Kine noticed was the guitar in every other picture. Then he saw the guitar in Shii's corner, and grinned. He couldn't help but ask.

"Shii, who is this?" He asked, spanning his arms out. Shii turned and immediately started ranting; a big, goofy smile spread across his face.

"That is Miyavi, the best J-rock artist... No, THE best singer/musician/songwriter ever!!" Kine watched the boy's grin grow wider as he spoke. He wanted to hold him so bad. Then he remembered his other question.

"And... Do you play the guitar?" He was almost certain the boy would say no, and that it has something to do with that singer. But to his surprise, the teen nodded.

"Yeah, actually. And not to brag, but I'm really fucking good!"Kine chuckled as he masked his true want to jump for joy. He was getting to know a more personal side of Shii, one the maroonette usually kept hidden.

Although, he didn't really have any place to complain.

"Kine, you there? I'm all packed up, we can go." Kine snapped away from his thoughts and looked down. The teen had a big bag of clothes, a smaller bag of miscellaneous things, a laptop, and his guitar. Kine smiled at the thought of hearing the object of his affection playing. He would get a first hand encounter at the more personal life of his Shiitomu.

With a small nod, Kine followed the boy out of the house.

"Ah, Kine's bringing home his boyfriend, eh?" The twin Sho purred as she wiggled her shoulders. Her brother, Hiru, chuckled and shook his head.

"Not boyfriend; more like bed mate! That boy's got a worse rep than Kine's grandpa!" Sho raised a brow in astonishment.

"Oh? So Kine's playing the savior, eh? How cute..." Both the twins giggled as Kine's mother entered the livingroom, a plate of cookies in one hand and a bowl of lollipops in the other. "Yay, cookies!" Sho exclaimed as she reached out to snatch one. The woman turned away, causing Sho to fall over the side of her chair.

"Not for you! They're for Kine's special guest." Hiru laughed as his sister struggled to get back in her seat. A quick glare shut him up fast.

"Aw, come on ma! That boy will stay hidden in his room until they get back!" Hiru stole a cookie while Kine's mother scolded Sho. She pointed to him and tried to tell the woman, but she couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Now listen here! That boy needs my son's help, and I'll be here for him 100%. You two stay out of the way-we don't need trouble from you!" She left Sho with her mouth wide open, taken aback by the woman's words. Hiru just smirked and shook his head.

"Well then. She told us, huh!" Sho crossed her arms and kicked her brother.

"Shut up idiot."

"Um... Kine, maybe I'd be better if I went back and stayed home alone..." Kine shook his head and pushed Shii forward lightly, towards the door. Shii swallowed as Kine opened the door.

"I'm back." He yelled as he set aside Shii's bags and took off his jacket.

_Here it goes..._ Shii thought as four people entered the room-a man, whom Kine looked alike, a woman, whom looked very kind, and a set of mischievous-looking twins, who snickered when they saw him.

"Hello, hello! Welcome to our home!" The women said as she hugged Shii. The maroonette smiled. _This isn't so bad. _"I heard you love cookies and lollipops, so I set some out for you in the sitting room." Okay, now he really didn't have a problem with this. The man came beside Shii and placed hand on his shoulder.

"So you're the infamous Shiitomu. I'm Kine's father. Call me Kotoney. The woman holding you is my wife, Hilena." Shii nodded and smiled.

"Uhm, nice to meet you two... Who are the two staring at me?" Hilena and Kotoney turned to the twins and sighed.

"That's Sho and Hiru. They're practically family to us, because they've been Kine's closest and longest friends. However, if they give you a hard time, tell us, okay?" Shii nodded and looked to the smirking twins.

_Let the games begin then._ He thought as he flashed a devilish grin back at the two. They furrowed their brows and their smirks faded. Kine led Shii out of the room to his, and Hilena and Kotoney left to the kitchen, leaving the twins alone.

"Did you see that?! That kid was mocking us!" Hiru shouted. Sho grinned and shook her head.

"Well now, won't this be a fun little visit." She cooed to her frustrated brother, who shook his head in turn.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing about Kine's family was very evident-they were weird.

And not your typical weird, either.

Kine's father and mother seemed to spend A LOT of time alone.

When they weren't alone, they were spying on Shii.

Sho and Hiru asked WAY too many awkward questions and did WAY too many discomforting things to be nosy.

Yes, Shii would definitely keep a close eye on them.

Then there was the red-head himself. When he wasn't locked in his office, he was speaking to his father in a language far cry from anything Shii knew of heard.

Shii knew 12 languages, and heard hundreds.

So yes, one cold, without a doubt, call his stay awkward.

Now, they were all at the dinner table, eating fresh steamed fish and onion-and-cheese soup.

Oh, and they were all watching Shii.

The maroonette shifted in his seat nervously. He was used to getting stares-one could tell by just looking at him-but this was too weird. Sure, they ate their food and occasionally asked for something, but they never took their eyes off the teen.

Shii finally had enough.

"Uhm...what're you staring at?" he asked as he glanced around at each of them.

"How does your hair do that?" the twins asked.

"Where are you from dear?" Hilena asked.

"Are you one of those hippie guys?" Kotoney asked through his food. Kine slapped his forehead. Shii now wondered why he even opened his mouth.

"Well... I just know how to do hair. I don't know where I'm from because I was abandoned by my parents. No, I'm not a damn hippie! I am Visual Kei." The table was silent. Deciding he had no other choice, Shii spoke again. "Kine, what about you?"

"Hm?" the red head looked up from his hand.

"Why were you staring?" he asked. Kine smiled and laced his fingers, then rested his chin on them.

"That's easy. You're just too beautiful not to."

_What...?_

Silence fell across the table as the flabbergast teen and the smiling man simply stared at one another. The twins suddenly felt a very awkward sense of presence, as they and the married couple sat between the two, left completely dumbfound. Seeing that no one else knew what to do, Kine broke his stare and gave a heavy sigh.

"Well, that was great! How about dessert mother?" Hilena turned to her son and smiled.

"Oh yes, dessert! Great idea honey!" She said as she scurried into the kitchen. Kotoney quickly got up and followed. The twins turned to each other, then unanimously got up and ran to the kitchen with the others, leaving the still blank teen and the over-joyed man alone.

"Are you alright down there?" Kine said as Shii spoke to himself. After a few minutes without an answer, Kine got up and approached the boy, who yelled and fell backwards in his seat. Kine quickly helped the boy up, who in turn broke away from him and slowly backed into a wall. "Shii, what's gotten into you? Was it what I said? I'm so sorry if I upset you. I just..."

"Ima go to bed. G'night." The teen quickly mumbled as he left. Kine stood confused, hurt, and defeated.

_Maybe it was too soon... _He thought as he set Shii's chair upright and plopped down in it, leaning his elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

"Stupid idiot!" Shii screamed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. A dark red smudge was left on his cheek. In his other hand he held a razor, slick with fresh blood. "I'm not beautiful. I'm not!" Again, he slashed his wrist, and another stream of crimson liquid ran down his arm. He watched as it pooled at his elbow and dripped onto the floor. A hint of happiness showed in his eyes as he started to lose consciousness. A loud thud sounded as he fell from the bed to the floor.

Kine looked up to the ceiling of his office. A crash resounded from the upper floor, making him lose concentration on his paper work. Deciding to check it out, he left his office, only to hear his mother scream and watch his father and the twins race upstairs.

_Shiitomu?!_ Kine followed them up, thinking the worst.

"_Shii! That's not fair!"_

"_Aww, you gonna cry Lailah?"_

"_Shii, stop it."_

"_Aww..."_

_A small, moonlit clearing came into Shii's view, like a movie. The clearing was very wall the one place he could NEVER forget. Two silver haired people, a 16 year old boy and a 10 year old girl, were sitting at the edge of a water fountain. The boy was petting the girl's head as she sniffled and held a big, white teddy bear close to her. On the other side of the male sat a younger Shii, his head rested on the boy's shoulder, and the boy's arm wrapped around his waist._

"_Say sorry Shii._"

"_Sorry." Shii said to the girl with a giggle._

"_It's okay."_

_Kaiju..._ Shii heard echo through his mind. As he felt the sting of tears swell in his eyes, the boy's face appeared before him, seemingly staring at him with love in his eyes. Suddenly, another voice filled his mind, calling his name. The picture faded black and the voice grew louder. Shii screamed out "Kaiju!" almost frantically before sitting up suddenly and screaming the name a last time, then burst into tears.

He felt a warm hand pet his head softly as he cried into his knees. He didn't remember when he had curled up or when he started crying, but he knew fully well why.

"Shiitomu, please, why did you scream? Why are you crying?" _Who's voice is that? _Right now, he couldn't remember. Nor did he really care. He was too busy trying to make sense of what happened.

"Dear Lord, Shiitomu, please answer me." A hint of sadness was now in the deep voice. Shii then remembered.

"Kine?" He asked softly, looking up from his knees. The redhead took the teen into his arms and held him close, kissing his forehead repeatedly.

"Shiitomu, what happened? Please, let me know. I want to help you." Shii furrowed his brows as he glanced around him. He was no longer in Kine's room, on his bed. Looking down at himself, he noticed he wasn't in his clothes, either, but rather a hospital gown.

"Kine, what's going on? Where are we?" The groggy teen asked as he rubbed his eyes. Kine furrowed his brows and leaned back.

"Shii, you're in the hospital. We found you passed out on my floor in a pool of blood... Shii, why do you cut yourself? What's your trigger? And why were you screaming? Shii, who is Kaiju?" Shii's eyes widened and he grabbed Kine's shirt.

"Kaiju's here?! Where is he?!" Kine stared at the frantic boy, unsure of what to say. "Kine, where the hell is Kaiju?!"

"He's not here Shii!" Shii stared at the man, confused. "You where screaming his name." Shii let go of the red-head and turned away. "Shii, who is he?" The man asked calmly. Shii bowed his head and whispered the name, making Kine sigh in frustration and hold his now aching head as he leaned back in his chair. A nurse came in with a tray of small paper cups and a syringe. When she saw that Shii was up, she quickly put the tray down and pressed a button beside his bed.

"Shiitomu, how do you feel? It's been awhile since we've seen you. Have you been taking your medication?" The nurse asked as she brought a bottle of water to the copper-skinned teen. Kine dropped his hands and turned to the nurse.

"He takes meds?" He asked her. She was quiet for a second, then a doctor and another woman entered the room.

"Sir, who are you exactly?" The doctor asked with a stern voice. Kine sighed and got up, then walked out of the room with the doctor. While they talked, the other woman sat in the chair Kine left.

"Hello Shiitomu, it's been awhile. You've been skipping appointments again, huh." Shii turned away, towards the windows. The woman wrote something down and smiled. "Why did you harm yourself this time?" again, no answer. "Who is the man outside Shii?" This time, he answered, though it wasn't what Dr. Ross expected.

"He wants to help me. He's in love with me. I know him because his best friend is Ian's boyfriend. Ian's out of town, and I stayed to kill myself and be with Kaiju again. Butfor some reason, when I passed out in schoolinstead of going home alone, I called him." Dr. Ross sat in astonishment. Her subject never talked this much. The door opened and the doctor and Kine came in. The doctor whispered something to the nurse, who gasped and glanced at Kine. Dr. Ross turned around and smiled to Kine.

"Sir, you need to leave. If you refuse, I will call the" The doctor quickly cut her off.

"Ms. Ross, please. Mr. Hiekomeiy is to stay. I will explain when you are done with your subject." Dr. Ross furrowed her brows, stood and petted Shii's head before walking out of the room. The doctor and nurse followed, leaving Kine and the boy alone once more.

"So, why did they allow you to stay?" Shii mumbled. Kine sat down and leaned forward, his fingers laced in his lap.

"Who is Kaiju?" Kine fired back. Shii fell back and sighed.

"Whatever." Kine sighed and leaned over Shii, then whispered in his ear.

"When you open up to me, I'll tell you whatever you wish." With one last kiss to his cheek, Kine left Shii alone in his room, confused and frustrated.

The next morning, Shii's best friend, Mira, came to visit him.

"Hey idiot, I brought you breakfast." He said as he sat in the chair left beside the silver-eyed teen's bed. Shii giggled and sat up. His wrists were tightly bandaged, and very sore. He winced and hissed as he moved them. "Okay, maybe you should stop moving them dumb ass." Mire said as he pulled a bagel out of the white bag he brought. Shii giggled again.

"Hmm...concept? Good idea, no wonder you're the smart one." He opened his mouth and said "Ah!" Mira rolled his eyes and stuffed the bagel in Shii's mouth, who chomped down on it and grinned.

"You're an idiot." Shii took the bagel with the lesser sore of his wrist's hand and nodded.

"Yes, that has been established, thanks!" He chirped. Mira simply shook his head.

After a moment of silence, Mira spoke again.

"So, why'd you do it?" He asked with an irritated sigh.

"Oh, you know. Depression, angst, typical teenage problems."

"Who called you beautiful?"

"Kine." Mira nodded.

"Thought so."

"I couldn't help it Mira! Only Kaiju called me beautiful, and I..."

"Shii, Kaiju was killed three years ago! You have to move on!" Shii sighed and shook his head.

"Mira, you just don't understand." Mira threw his arms up and groaned.

"Shii, wake up! Kaiju wants you to live! You damn well know that! The one goal he was determined to accomplish was to make you happy!"

"And he did Mira!" Shii screamed as tears ran down his face.

"Then why the fuck are you trying to throw away all his hard work, huh?! What do you think he'd say if he saw you right now?!" Shii bowed his head and stared at his wrists. Mira was right-again. Kaiju would probably hate Shii if he saw him right now. But, Shii wasn't suicidal simply because his lover died. The years of hate towards him because he was different and no one around him who was anything like him didn't help.

However, Mira was still right. He knew, if Kaiju could see him today, he would kick his ass up and down the city, and personally drag his ass to the hospital.

With a smile and a nod, he decided he needed to at least try.

Because he had people now...

And because mad Kaiju's and Mira's are a horrible thing.

"Mira, you're right. You're absolutely right." Mira beamed and hugged the maroonette.

"Thank God you at least listen to me!" He said through muffled sobs. Shii pet his head and kissed his cheek softly, trying to calm the boy. When a nurse came to check on the two, Shii smiled at her.

"Please call Kine. I want to go home now."


	3. Chapter 3

Now, Shii was used to the Hiekomeiy family and the twin's unusual stares and questions. When he came home with Mira, however, he didn't know what to expect.

The family stared at the raven-haired boy as he unpacked his bag in the guest room. Him and Shii spoke in Japanese so they wouldn't know what they were saying.

Oh, and Shii wanted to give Kine a taste of his own medicine.

"Well, our small family is growing rapidly, huh!" Hilena stated happily as she tidied up the living room. The twins sat watching her, scowls on their pale faces. They did not like the idea of Shii's friend staying.

"Stupid Shiitomu! He's stealing all the attention." Sho pouted. Hiru stuck his tongue out at the idea.

"Oh, stop it! Though Kine can be a little cold, he is still a savior for Shii, and can't deny that boy's requests. Not 'his' Shiitomu!" The woman giggled and left the room to check on said savior.

Kine did not like that Shii and Mira were so close.

In his mind, Mira was a threat to him and 'his' Shiitomu...

Even though Mira and Shii knew they were just friends and knew they always would be...

And told Kine that.

Well, now Kine was standing outside the guest room, watching the two boys talk and laugh...

In Japanese.

Kine didn't like that they spoke in a language that he didn't know.

Or that Mira kept pushing 'his' Shiitomu on the bed, knowing his wrists are in bad shape.

...or maybe he just worries too much.

"You know, you staring at those little boys is a little creepy. You're not a pedophile are you? Cause if so, I'll still love you. I just can't be seen with you." Kine's father backed away after Kine growled at his sudden speech. "Hey, whatever makes you happy kid! I'm just saying!" Kine sighed.

"Father, they're four years younger than I." Kotoney mouthed 'oh' and patted Kine's shoulder.

"Still illegal."

"Enough! Leave, shoo! Go away you miserable old man!" Kotoney laughed as he left down the hall to his and his wife's room. Kine crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not a pedophile."

"So, that Kine guy has been watching us like that since we got here... Is he a pedophile or something?" Shii shrugged.

"I dunno. All I know is he wants my sweet ass." The copper teen cooed as he shook his ass for the red head.

Kine turned bright red and left.

Mira busted out laughing and fell off the bed he had been hanging upside down from. "I wonder if he'd like it if you called him Daddy." The amethyst eyed boy reached up and swatted the other on his ass, making him giggle.

"Okay, that would be way too weird." He said as he shook his head.

"How old is he, seriously? He can't be much older than us."

"Oh, he's nineteen." Mira grinned.

"You've done worse." He said with a sarcastic tone. Shii rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah, well, I try. See you tomorrow Mira, I'm going to bed." Said boy saluted his friend out, then curled into his own bed and quickly drifted to sleep.

Kine sat in his room, holding his head in his hands, with his knees up around him. He was blushing profusely as he concentrated all his energy into calming his raging hard-on. Just the sight of Shii's tight ass wiggling so suggestively in his barely there shorts sent him over the want to need. When the door opened and the subject of his fantasies wandered in, he panicked and threw his cover over himself.

Shii stood for a second, trying to take in the scene before him. A figure-whether it was Kine, he wasn't sure-was sitting on the red-head's bed, straight backed, with the covers over its body.

Shii really hoped it was the red-head-simply to laugh at him. Deciding he really didn't know what to do, he simply said "hi".

A moment later, a quiet, muffled, and slightly nervous voice mumbled "hey".

And, it was Kine.

Shii giggled and shifted his weight to his left, placing his hands on his hips.

"....What 'cha doing under there?" He asked, amusement in his voice. There was another pause, then frantic movement.

"Well, I lost my contacts and..."

"Kine, you have perfect eyesight." Yet again, a pause.

"Reading contacts." Shii giggled again and decided to play with the man's head. He very quietly swirled around Kine, then came beside him and jumped in his lap.

And things became very awkward.

Neither male said a word as Shii sat perfectly on the red-head's member. It twitched between the boy's cheeks, as if it was trying to push itself in. Kine bit his lip as he fought that strong urge to suddenly thrust up.

Kine cleared hi throat to speak, when Shii jumped up and apologized repeatedly, his face a dark shade of red.

"I-I'm so so sorry! If you told me you were doing...that, I would've just left you to your business!" Kine immediately stood, and as the covers fell, Shii covered his eyes.

"Shii, I'm dressed! I wasn't doing anything either! I was simply trying to calm down after you..." Kine's voice faded and he looked away shyly. Shii crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side.

"What'd I do to make...that?!" He squeaked. Kine sighed.

"The little...shake in Mira's room." Shii's mouth fell wide and he stood in shook. "Well, you said it yourself!" The elder male shot back.

"I was joking!!" Shii said, a sudden hint of embarrassment coming through. "Kine...I didn't realize you...REALLY, REALLY liked me!" The red-head smiled and shook his head.

"No Shii, I don't like you. I am in love with you, and I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I truly want you-in every sense of the word." Shii was lost. Since when did Kine...

**Flashback**

_Kine and Shii stood under an abandoned bus stop, one lone, dim light glowing above them. Rain fell around them in big, fat drops. Midnight darkness surrounded everything around them. _

_Shii was in Kine's arms-his around the elder male's neck and said male's around the teen's waist. Both were soaked, but didn't seem to care. Kine's mouth curled into a smile as he leaned close to the boy and whispered "I love you". _

**End**

Oh yeah...

Kine sighed and sat back down on his bed, the sudden movement snapping Shii back.

"I won't ask you to love me back. I know you're not ready for love. But I will tell you that my heart belongs to you, and only you, and it always will. I will wait for you, as long as I must.

Shii simply sighed and snuggled into Kine's arms, shocking and enjoying the elder male.

"Can we just go to sleep?" He asked drowsily. Kine smiled and nodded.

"Of course love." The red-head whispered as he lay them down onto the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

In the past five days, things have been...odd. Kine and Shii almost never spoke to each other before the day Shii blacked out in school. Now, they barely left each other's sight.

Of course, it probably wouldn't be this way if Kine had let Shii go home.

Anyway, Ian got a call the night before from Kine's mother, telling him what had happened. Ian, of course, practically went into seizure upon hearing the news (so much for not caring), and had to be put in an ice bath to breathe. Deciding Kine was doing a better of job of handling the rebel teen than he could on his own, Ian thanked the family for their kindness many times, and was extremely reluctant to hang up.

Because Mira lived on his own in a small studio apartment downtown, the family felt he needed a safer, more welcoming environment, and moved him in as well.

....That was a very hectic decision on the Hiekomeiy's behalf.

Shiitomu hid in his room most of the time, giving the family the truth to how he lived his life, and seemed to only talk to Mira. When Kine asked Mira why he was being so distant, Mira said "Shii is trying to figure out who he is."

"Who he...is?" the red-head questioned. Mira rolled his wrist and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. See, if you haven't noticed, Shii is extremely...unique." Kine sat down and nodded to the boy to continue. "He doesn't know his origins. He was found by Ian's mother in the woods behind their home when he was barely a year old." Kine's eyes grew wide as a new wave of shock washed over him.

"So...his parents abandoned him?" The raven-haired boy sighed.

"Yes, that's exactly what they did." For a moment, all was quiet, then he remembered what happened the night at the hospital.

"Mira, who is or was Kaiju?" The amethyst-eyed boy bit his lip and turned, humming to himself, and debating whether to tell the already hurting man.

"It's probably better if you don't know, or Shii tells you himself. It's a very sensitive subject to him, you see, and I'm not sure what he'd do if I told you about it without his permission."

"There's nothing you can tell me Mira?" The sad, worried expression on Kine's face made the teen's heart break.

"You really love him, huh?" The boy sighed and leaned in close to the red-head. "Kaiju understood Shii, in everything he said, thought, and did. No one understood how Shii could possibly feel inside with his situation-except Kaiju. Until his dying day, Kaiju was right there beside Shii. To this day...nobody knows why he understood Shii so fully."

The maroonette sighed as he watched the raindrops fall against his window. A soft knock on his door snapped him from his thoughts. The teen mumbled "Yeah" and the door opened.

"Uh...hey, Shii." Kine slowly entered the room and quietly shut the door. "I came to check on you...everything okay?" Shii shrugged. Kine sighed and sat on the maroonette's bed. "Shii...let's talk...about Kaiju." Shii slowly got up and walked to the red-head, who simply watched with troubled eyes. He rose his arms to the teen, who, after a hesitant pause, fell into them crying. Kine, both confused and heartbroken, held the boy close, and softly pet his head.

"Shiitomu, please explain who Kaiju was to you. A brother, a good friend...maybe something more?" Though reluctant, he had to ask. It was a strong possibility that emotions ran deep between Shii and Kaiju.

"Kaiju was..." Shiitomu sighed and wiped his face. "Please, I'm not ready to go into it."

"Why?"

"Because it always feels like he's still here. It's more than just a silly fantasy on my part. I feel him around me. I can't tell his story until I know he's gone, and I know it's okay." Kine felt a stronger sense of love; one he could never have imagined Shii showing. This boy had a strong, unmoved respect for this Kaiju. "Kine, there is nothing I'd love more than to live happily without thinking about him. " A pause caused Kine's heart to race. "I loved him Kine. I loved him, and he loved me."

Kine left the room more broken than before. He now understood why Shii felt so alone, why he wants to leave the world, and why he wasn't ready to move on.

Shii was still very young, and his first love wasn't typical.

They didn't just fall out or break up.

Kaiju died.

Kaiju instantly left the boy alone and misunderstood-again-without a second chance.

...Now it was Kine's turn to Kindle Shii's spirit's flame.

Kine will be the one to save Shii.

But first, he has to find Kaiju...or what Shii thinks is Kaiju.

An old, abandoned town, burned to the ground by God knows what.

As the amber-eyed red-head walked through the quiet, stranded town, he felt a strong presence of life. Life that doesn't realize is no more. A shiver went down the male's back as he approached a small, half-shrouded bunch of shrubbery and small trees. Shii told him that Ian, who was very reluctant, would tell him where Kaiju rests.

When Kine asked the silver-eyed teen why he couldn't, he said he promised he wouldn't.

Who he promised, he wouldn't tell.

Soon, Kine came across a moon-lit clearing with a huge, ivory grave in the shape of an angel. A smile graced the man's lips.

**Flashback**

"_His main objective was to make Kaiju's afterlife perfect." A tall, thin, emerald haired man said from behind a small tea cup. His long legs dangled from the side of his chair as he lounged against the side opposite his legs. "He made sure of it, too. In a beautiful, clear grave site, nestled in the only still flourish part of the woods, is a huge ivory angel, with a small water fountain in front and twin benches descending from the around the back of the angel. Ah, yes. That boy spoiled the Hell out of the late Kaiju. But...he felt that, if anyone, Kaiju deserved it." _

**End**

Kine sighed and sat on the bench to his left. Looking up at the enormous seraphim, he felt a surge of pride. He was so proud of his affection's need to celebrate his deceased love. After a moment of quiet peace, Kine stood and went to the front of the fountain, to fully take in the scene.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" a faint, echoing voice rang from behind the red-head. Kine closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, it is. He really loves you." A soft chuckle came beside Kine. He turned to face the blue-and-silver apparition beside him. The boy's face held a soft smile, full of pure happiness. Kine smiled back and nodded to him. "You must be Kaiju."

"I am. And you are..." the apparition circled Kine slowly and came back to a halt in front of him. "You are Kinekuiysho." He said, a beaming smile gracing his soft features as he spoke his name. Kine frowned and backed away.

"How do you know my name...?" he asked cautiously. Kaiju chuckled again and closed the gap between them.

"Relax Kinekuiysho, I know everything in his life now. I see it all, for I have been granted the divine honor of being dear Shiitomu's guardian angel."

"His guardian angel... Well, listen, Kaiju. He feels you around him when you are, and because you can't watch him from the side-lines, he can't move on with his life." Kaiju sighed and bowed his head.

"I'm just so scared of leaving him alone. I'm the one who always finds a way to save him! You would've never known he had tried to end himself if I hadn't made it so you heard him fell..." Kine smiled.

"Thank you Kaiju. You're a sweetheart. It's very obvious you still love him. But, it's my time now. Please, just trust me. I can help him. I can save him. I won't let you down." Kaiju nodded and smiled. "You just have to say good-bye."

The soft, blue glow of the moon lit the still room suddenly. Shii slept lightly, shaking in his sheets. He woke from the sudden drop in temperature in his room. He lost his breath as his eyes fixed on the apparition at the foot of his bed.

"K-Kaiju...?"

"Hello Shiitomu." The silver-haired ghost said, a soft roll curling his lips. For a moment, the two simply stared at one another.

"Kaiju, what are you... Are you even really here?" Shii finally squeaked out as he slowly crawled to the foot of his bed.

"I came to say good-bye Shiitomu. You have a new life, a new love growing, and I do not need to be with you anymore. However, I'll always be with you. I have been appointed your guardian angel, baby." Shii's eyes swelled with tears as he sat up to the angel. Closing the distance between them, he placed a small, soft kiss on Kaiju's lips.

"Kaiju, I love you so much." Kaiju smiled wide and held the maroonette.

"I love you too Shiitomu. I always will. But you have a new love now who can do a lot more for you than I can anymore." Shii blushed.

"You mean Kine?" He asked shyly, his head bowed low. He knew that's who Kaiju meant, but acted innocent anyway. Kaiju chuckled and raised Shii's head so their eyes met.

"Yes, I mean Kinekuiysho. He came to my grave to ask me to free you. Shiitomu, it has been three years since that night. You have to let it go now, baby. I will not be upset. You can't be happy without me saying good-by, so here I am." Shii nodded slowly and let out a long, sad sigh.

"Okay, I'll say good-bye and let you be in peace like a good boy."

"No, I'm letting you go in peace." Shii rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm doing it. Only cause it's you, and you asked." Shii smiled and hugged the angel tight. Kaiju smiled warmly and held him back. "I'll miss you so much, Kaiju."

"I know." The seraphim kissed the boy on his forehead and chuckled. "As played out and corny as this will sound, I'll always be with you baby. Always, I swear." Shii nodded, and the angel kissed him one last time as he faded into the night's shadows.

The next morning, as the Hiekomeiys, twins, and Mira sat at the table eating, Shii quietly came downstairs and sat in the open seat beside Kine. Everyone smiled with quiet excitement. Shii hadn't come out of his bedroom for a while-only to go to the bathroom, or, though rarely, to get food.

That's how Mira realized something was wrong. When he heard Shii wasn't eating, he got very nervous, because Shii always ate.

Always.

Now, they all sat at the table watching the sleepy-eyed teen sit and stare at the food on Kine's plate. Finally, he spoke.

"Can I have some food, please?" He asked in a shy, quiet tone. Kine, Hilena, and Kotoney all jumped up in unison and chimed "Of course!". The three stared at each other for a moment before Kotoney and Kine slowly sat back down.

"Just a moment sweetie." Hilena left with a smile.

"So... I see you are doing better." Kine whispered as he raised his glass to his lips. Shii smiled and bowed his head.

"Yeah."

Later that day, Kine wanted closure.

He slowly opened the back gate to the big courtyard. Shii and Mira sat at the white wicker table, both sipping lemonade and staring at the bright, blue sky above. He watched the maroonette for a hint of sadness, but none showed. Instead, the boy looked happy, no, content, because he finally found peace.

Nothing, to Kine, was more beautiful than Shiitomu's smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Before any of this, Kine and Shii almost never spoke to one another. The only times they said anything were when Kine asked him serious questions. Any other time, Shii simply didn't acknowledge the red-head.

The two met a year after Kaiju was killed. Hiru came to the house to visit Ian, and brought his twin and Kine along to meet him.

At first, it seemed pretty normal at the Aichi's home. Ian, a young 20-something with a flamboyant flair and a flirtatious attitude, lived humbly with his 12-year-old twins in a cozy four bedroom home. They seemed like a happy family, living a quiet, content life.

Then a copper-skinned, silver-eyed, maroon-haired boy came from the bathroom beside the stairs. Wearing the oddest clothes, adorned with piercings and tattoos, he left the red-head and the twins speechless. Though to them, all the people in this new land seemed odd, but this boy went way beyond the new typical. The maroonette sighed and went further down the hall to went seemed his room, feeling the stares of Ian's visitors as he walked.

"That's Shiitomu. He's my adopted brother/son. It's a long story, and I'd be happy to explain, but he doesn't like his business told to people he doesn't know... Well, scratch that. He just doesn't like his story told. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you." Kine watched as the boy came back from his room and down the stairs. Hiru and Sho whispered to Ian, asking where Shii had come from. Kine ignored them and furrowed his brows as he watched the maroonette wrap his wrists in sterile bandages. Shii stopped and locked eyes with the curious red-head. Silver-eyes burned into amber ones as Shii tried to figure out why Kine was staring at him.

"What? What are you staring at? Have you never seen anyone put on bandages?" Kine didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the teen, but now it was out of shock. Shii stomped into the room and straight to the red-head, holding out his wrists as he did so. "Is this what you want to see, pretty boy? Have you never seen a broken soul?!" Shii's strong, Carribean accent seethed into Kine's mind. The red-head was so shocked by the sudden outburst that he simply stared at the boy's wrist, which was covered in deep, red and purple gashes.

Ian quickly stood and held the hysterical boy tight to his chest, hiding the teen's face.

"I'm sorry all, he's having a bad day. Maybe you can meet him tomorrow." He whispered in Shii's ear as he led him upstairs. "Shh, it's alright Shii, it's alright."

That afternoon at dinner was pretty boring, but Kine's mind was dizzy with questions. Why was that boy so upset, why were his wrists covered in scars and deep cuts, and what did he mean by a 'broken soul'? The biggest question, however, that Kine kept asking himself was why he cared. He was broken from his chain of thoughts when a soft voice called his name. He turned and smiled to the boy who stood beside him.

"Hello Mr. Kine, I'm Mikeahl. I'm the younger twin." The boy giggled. "Only by two seconds, though."

"Hello Mikeahl, it's nice to meet you. Oh, and just call me Kine, I'm only seven years older than you." Mikeahl nodded and went to his seat. Ian smiled at his son and tilted his head.

"Mikeahl, why are you just now attending dinner, and where is your brother?" Mikeahl shrugged.

"I don't know. I stayed after school to help my teacher set up our class pet's new home. It's a teddy bear hamster named Carl!" Mikeahl beamed cutely as the twins laughed. Ian, however, was pissed.

"That damn ungrateful little... Excuse me please." Ian shot from his chair and to the phone. At the table, everyone was quiet. Hiru smirked and spoke up.

"So Mikeahl...could you tell us about Shii?" Mikeahl looked up to the ceiling, then leaned forward and whispered.

"You saw him?" The crimson-eyed boy asked. All three nodded, and he sighed. "You shouldn't have. You didn't speak to him, did you?" The twins turned to Kine, who glared back. "Kine, you didn't!" the boy gasped. Kine sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't say a word. I simply watched him put on his bandages." Mikeahl sat back down and leaned back. He gathered his thoughts then spoke.

"Shii's always had problems. He's been a loner all his life, but not by choice. People didn't accept him, and still don't, because he's so different from us. We love him dearly, and so does his friends...but it's six against the world, so we can't help much. Especially not now, after..." The young boy's eyes filled with tears and he left the room, leaving the three in confusion and sorrow.

"That's...so sad." Sho said, not believing the pity in her own voice. Her brother nodded and rubbed her back.

"We can try, too. Though I don't know exactly what we can do, but nine is still more than six." Sho nodded and snuggled into her brother's arms. Kine nodded.

"Yes. We can try."

Hiru decided to stay with Ian that night, knowing that he'd need to relax after Aeiron came home at 9:30 and the episode with Shii before then.

"Hiruko, you don't have to worry. I'm fine." Hiru kissed Ian's cheek and softly stroked the man's arms.

"Babe, you need to relax, and you need me nearby should you need to vent." Ian leaned back on the sapphire-eyed man and sighed as a smile curled his lips.

"You silly, amazing man." Ian purred into Hiru's neck, then softly kissed the warmed flesh. Hiru chuckled and raised Ian's mouth to his, and kissed him deeply. They broke only when they needed air, then quickly locked lips again.

Hours later, Hiru came from Ian's room quietly. A big grin was spread across his sharp features as he practically skipped down the dark hallway to the kitchen. He stopped and backtracked when he noticed a bathroom light on. He slowly approached the bathroom and peaked inside.

"Can I help you?" A voice called from a small room in the back. Shii shyly came out in only his boxers, his hair a mess and a faint blush on his cheeks. It was obvious to Hiru that he wasn't the cause of this blush. "Hello?"

"Uh, I was just going to the kitchen and saw the light on... Is everything okay?" Shii pouted and turned away. He mumbled something before slamming the small room's door and setting some clothes upon the counter. He then stripped off his boxers and turned to Hiru, who turned away.

"Are you going to leave or did you want to join me?" Shii asked carelessly as he turned on the shower. Hiru's heart stung when he realized Shii was serious.

"Shii, why would I join you?" He asked, anger in his voice. Shii rolled his eyes and got in the shower.

"Whatever. Ay, if you see some guys leave or something, don't worry over it, okay?" Hiru left in disbelief, his eyes stinging with fought back tears.

When Hiru got home he immediately told his sister what happened the night before. Sho wasn't very surprised, however, and said "That's how neglecties act, bro."

Kine, on the other hand, didn't like the fact that Shii was not only suicidal, but slept around, too. He immediately made it his responsibility to save the maroonette, though he didn't exactly have a valid reason.

Soon, however, he realized he was in love with Shii, and gained the perfect reason to protect the boy and save him from himself.

Kine made daily visits to the boy, all randomly as not to miss him. Shii hated Kine's constant checking in, so most of the time he ducked out to one of his three friend's homes.

Kine soon found them, too.

Once Shii realized he couldn't hide, he gave up and spoke to Kine, asking why he followed him around, why he always checked on him, and why he cared.

Since that day, Shii didn't try to hide from Kine. Not because he couldn't, or because he liked him. Oh, no.

It was for the simple fact that Kine loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hilena and Kotoney left on a date earlier that evening. Both the twins and Mira went to bed already.

It was 11:00 p.m. and only Shii and Kine were awake in the home.

Which left them basically alone.

Shii sat on the couch in the entertainment room, watching some horror movie and sucking on a lollipop. Kine leaned against the door frame and watched him from behind. Suddenly, the teen screamed and grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, making Kine chuckle.

'_So cute.' _The red-head thought as he approached the boy. "Should you be watching horror films alone at this time?" He asked as he sat slowly. Shii looked up and smiled shyly, a big, goofy smile, that lit up Kine's heart.

"Yeah, probably not. But I couldn't help it! I love horror movies, and you guys have the greatest t.v. for them." Kine chuckled and shook his head. "What're you still doing outside of your office? You're always in there hiding from us!" Kine shrugged.

"Guess I didn't want to leave you alone with the monsters." He answered as he ruffled the teen's hair. Shii giggled and slapped his hand away.

"Well aren't you sweet." Shii smiled and patted Kine's head. Kine smiled wider and shrugged.

"Nah, I'm actually really mean. I'm just nice to those I care about." Shii gasped and turned to Kine.

"Oh right! I just remembered, you said you would tell me anything I wanted to know when I... Oh, wait..."

"Still not ready?" Kine dreaded the teen's answer. Shii sighed and turned away.

"I don't know Kine. I mean I..."

"Then you're not ready." Shii pouted and crossed his arms.

"Okay, what made you a mind-reader?" He snapped.

"Sorry!" Kine chuckled. "It's just a fact that if you are not sure about something you're not ready for it." The maroonette bowed his head and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Well, alright. I'm kind of tired. Uhm... Can I sleep with you? The movie kind of freaked me out..." The red-head chuckled and picked the teen up. Shii blushed as he looked up from the man's arms. "Thanks..."

"No problem. It'll be my pleasure."

Kine slowly placed Shii on his bed then poked the teen's nose. Shii giggled and rolled into the blankets. He turned back as the elder started undressing. Shii felt the heat and tension in his body start to rise as he watched Kine's muscles contract and relax as he stripped. He whimpered softly as Kine put his hair up in a high ponytail and let it spill down the length of his spine.

Kine turned to Shii and raised a brow when he saw him biting the sheets.

"Uh... Are you still hungry Shii?" he asked as he pulled the covers from the blushing teen.

"You could say that. I kind of haven't fed this hunger in a while." He replied as he slowly slid his body up towards the man. Kine... I'm sure you're right about me not being ready to open up but, do we have to wait before we can go any further?" Kine tilted his head and tried to decode what the teen meant.

"More? What exactly do you mean by more?" Shii pulled Kine down to him and kissed him softly and fast on the lips. Kine stared at him, shock evident in his amber eyes. Shii blushed harder and leaned towards Kine again to kiss him once more, but Kine turned away and sighed softly. "Shii, don't do this." Shii backed away as hurt and confusion entered through his mind and spread through his face. "Listen," Kine said softly as he rounded the bed and slowly slid under the covers, "We can't go any further than we are now until you know who I am and I know you. Then, after that, if you still want to that is, we can take it further. Alright?" Shii whimpered and laid his head upon the man's chest, who reached up and turned off his lamp. "Good night, Shiitomu." He softly kissed the teen's forehead and wrapped his arm around his waist before drifting off to sleep.

"But I..." Shii whimpered one last time before realizing that Kine wasn't going to change his mind. The maroonette groaned as he covered his face with a pillow and, though stubbornly, went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a known fact that Shii was-and probably forever will be-the best liar, and it wasn't simply because he's cute.

Eh, heh. No, no.

It was because he could convince anyone of anything. Sure, you might not believe it at first.

But you will. Oh, you will.

Besides that, though, he could also tell when anyone else was lying.

And one thing he knew for sure was Kine was no liar. When he tried, he failed...

Miserably.

So imagine Shii's surprise-or maybe horror-when he saw Kine this morning...

Kissing the cheek of another man.

Now, Shii isn't the first to judge... Okay, maybe that's not necessarily true. But this, he had to think on.

1. Who is he?

2. Why is he here?

3. Why the Hell is my man kissing on him?!

'_Whoa...' _The teen thought. _'Where did that come from?!'_

"Oh, Shiitomu, good morning!" _'Don't "Oh, good morning!" me heifer.' _ "I want you to meet my very special friend, Jukel!"

1. Jukel.

'_Very special friend?!'_

"Uh, hey... Jukel." The name seethed off his tongue like a rattlesnake's hiss. "Why are you here?" Kine sucked his teeth and led the silver-haired man away, whispering to him as they walked away.

'_...This is war.'_ The maroonette stomped away, growling under his breath.

So, okay, you probably don't understand what that has to do with Shii knowing how to sniff out a liar, and Kine being a miserable one.

Well, remember this?

"_No, Shii, I don't just like you. I am in love with you."_

And...

"_I will tell you that my heart belongs to you, and only you, and it always will. I will wait for you, as long as I must._"

So what the HELL was Kine doing kissing on this 'very special friend'?!

Shii told Mira everything as soon as the boy woke up.

"Hmm, sounds like you've got yourself a rival." Shii's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"A rival Mira?! The only rival I've seriously ever had is my pants in the morning, and that's an on going war! What do I do?!" Mira shrugged.

"Have you tried to screw him yet? That always keeps them coming back." Shii pouted and crossed his arms as he sat in a chair opposite Mira's bed.

I actually did try last night, but he didn't take it Mira!" Mira stood and dropped the notebook he was packing in his school bag.

"Oh em gee, he's straight."

"... Okay, that's probably the stupidest thing you've ever said." Mira shrugged and sat back down. Shii groaned and held his head as he shook it back and forth. "Mira, seriously, what do I do?"

"I don't know, I've never been in love. You need to get ready for school before..."

"Did you just say... Nah, I'm hearing things. I do not fall in love anymore." Mira giggled and put his bag on.

"You're silly. Come on lover boy." Mira kissed the troubled boy's cheek and walked out of the room. Shii stood up and thought for a moment.

'_I can't... Can I?'_

At school, everyone stared, whispered, or giggled to one another, at and of Shii. All the rumors-though some sounded like something the teen might've done-were completely asinine, of course. Everyone watched as he and Mira walked into class and sat down. Shii sighed and prepared for a long day.

"Welcome back, Shiitomu. I hope you're doing better." Shii smiled, though it was very fake. The teacher wouldn't know. When she turned to the board, the other students took it as their chance to ask interrogate the boy.

"So Shii, are the rumors true?" One kid asked.

"Depends. What rumors?"

"That you overdosed and your pimp beat your ass!" Shii didn't have time to answer before another spoke up.

"I heard he got jumped!"

"No, he was raped!"

"Nah uh, he jumped off the clock tower!"

It escalated from there.

Shii sighed and put his head on his desk. _'Great, just great.'_

"You're all ass holes." Mira cut in as he came to Shii's desk. "Where do you get off? Don't you have anything better to do with your pathetic lives?"

"Like you would know, queer. Don't you have some customers waiting for you at the corner?" Mira raised a brow to the boy who spoke.

"Wait a minute, I know you. You bought me out two nights ago! Well what do you know." The other boys in the class backed away from the kid whom Mira spoke to. The teacher took this as too far and intervened.

"Everyone, enough! To your seats, we're going to start today's lesson."

"Figures." Mira scoffed. "She always butts in when you're not under attack." Shii shrugged.

"I don't care. Thanks though Mira." Mira smiled and went to his desk. Suddenly, a note appeared on Shii's desk, followed by tons more. The maroonette sighed and held hi head.

It was going to be a long, long day.

When the bell rang, Shii was the first to get up and walk out, Mira following close behind. Ms. Aurelli called out to the copper-skinned teen, but he simply ignored her. Once outside, the two slowed their steps and set out to Kine's.

"Hey!" A voice called out behind them. They turned and saw Kine's 'special friend' waving to them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Shii growled. Mira giggled and dragged Shii over by the hand. Shii tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"Hello, you must be Jukel! I'm Mira." Mira gave the silver-eyed man his warmest smile, making him blush, and Shii gag.

"Nice to meet you, Mira. Well, shall we?" Jukel said as he opened the passenger door. As Mira happily got in, Shii stared at the man and snarled. "Oh dear... Shii, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there sure is. Y..." Mira cut the boy off.

"Shii, get in the car."

"Fuck you, I'll walk." He mumbled as he turned away. Mira sighed and got out to follow his friend.

"Sorry about this Jukel!" He called back. Jukel stood, confused and lost.

"Uh... No problem?" He sighed. "Kine won't like this..."

"He did WHAT?!" Kine yelled as he threw the paper work he was doing at a wall. His office chair fell back as he shot up. "Why didn't you drag his ass back?!"

"I'd rather not cause a disturbance or cause anymore attention than I already do, your Highness. Look, I'm sure him and Mira are..."

"Mira too?! Aw dammit Jukel!" Said silverette backed away to the door and called the twins. They promptly came.

"Help me find Shii and Mira." As the two nodded, Kine shot down Jukel's request.

"I'll find them myself." He growled as he grabbed his keys and left.

"Why is it that every time you feel rebellious, it rains?" Mira asked Shii as he held his hand out to the raindrops. Shii and him sat on an abandoned bus stop bench. Shii sighed and stood, his long, maroon hair falling on his shoulders. Mira giggled. "Must suck. Your hair lost its style."

"Shuddup Mira." Shii sighed. Again, the smaller boy giggled.

"Isn't getting lost fun?" he asked sarcastically. Shii grinned.

"Exhilarating."

"Except the worst part about getting lost, is the getting lost part." Shii laughed this time and hugged Mira.

"You sure have a way with words Mira." He said as he nuzzled the smaller boy's cheek. Suddenly, a dark blue sedan pulled up to the bus stop hut, and someone hastily got out and walked toward the two. "Uh oh... Listen, we're not working right now, we're just..."

"What the Hell do you two think you're doing out here?! It's pouring, it's cold, it's dark... Are you two fucking mad?!" The two boys simply blinked, thinking the hooded man was either very mistaken, or mentally retarded.

Shii gasped when he finally registered the man's voice. He stood and turned to walk away, but the man pulled him back fast by the arm.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going? I haven't been searching for you for two hours so you can run off again!"

"Let me go dammit!" Shii wailed as he tugged away. Mira shot up and tried to fight the man off of Shii, making him pause.

"Mira, what are you doing?" The man asked, confusion very evident in his voice. Though he didn't budge, Mira pulled at the man harder. The man sighed and took his hood off, making Mira stop and blink, then let go.

"Oh, Kine, it's you." He said calmly. Kine shook his head in disbelief. Shii took this as a chance, pulled away, and started to run.

He didn't get very far, as Kine quickly caught up and held him hard against his chest.

"Shiitomu, what the Hell has gotten into you? Why are you suddenly acting like this?" Shii started to cry as Kine's question burned into his mind. He put his hands over his ears and shook his head hard.

"You're a liar Kine. You're a dirty liar!" Kine's knees went weak as the boy screamed repeatedly, calling him the type of person he hated most. As he tried to stay calm, he pet the frantic maroonette's head and spoke softly.

"Shiitomu, why are you calling me such harsh names?" Shii sobbed and wiped his face, though it didn't help much because of the falling rain. Mira slowly approached the two, but Kine signaled him away. The boy frowned and hesitated, but did as told. Kine repeated himself, trying to get an answer. Finally, he got a response.

"You said you'd always love me. You said your heart belonged to me. You treated me so good... But you were just leading me on."

"What are you..."

"Jukel! Your 'special friend'? You sorry son-of-a-bitch! You're just like all the other men!" Before the teen could think, he was turned to Kine, and said red-head locked lips with his, deep and hard. At first, the copper-skinned boy didn't know how to react, but he slowly followed suit, kissing the other back and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.

Mira watched happily as a big grin spread across his face. Another car pulled up, Mira heard the door shut, and Jukel appeared beside him.

"I'm guessing they made up." He remarked, crossing his arms. Mira shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jean's pockets.

"Who knows with that boy. We'll just have to watch this play out." Jukel chuckled softly, his deep, smooth voice making the younger male shiver. He looked up to the man and smirked. "So, that means your available?" Jukel smiled back.

"Yes... Are you hitting on me, Mira?" He asked, sarcasm in his thick voice. Mira giggled and turned away.

"Guess it depends on if you'll hit back."

Meanwhile, Kine and Shii finally pulled back, gasping for air. The older male smiled.

"Let's go home and dry off. Then we can talk." The teen nodded and Kine led him to his sedan.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you're just friends. That's it?" The maroonette asked as he dried his freshly washed hair. Kine nodded and sat two mugs of cocoa out for the boys on the glass table before him. Mira quickly snatched one and gulped, sighing after words.

"Well... Actually, we're more than just friends, but not in the way you've thought today." Kine sighed and sat down. "I guess I'll have to come clean." Mira and Shii watched impatiently as Kine gathered his thoughts. Jukel stood against the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Kine, are you sure that's a wise idea? They're young. Though they seem to grow on you fast... They are teenagers, and teenagers gossip." Kine smirked and leaned back on the blue love seat he sat on.

"Well, this is true..." He said after a moment. Then he gazed upon Shii and continued. "But, they deserve to know. Especially this one." Shii blushed and sat on the floor. Mira followed, and Kine chuckled. "Story time...? Anyway... Hmm, how to begin... Okay, we'll start with my race. As I'm sure you've noticed, I have a strong, unrecognizable accent." Mira nodded and Shii scoffed.

"I've got a unrecognizable accent, too. Don't make me any more special than anything." Kine smirked.

"So you think. You don't know. Back to me. I am from a very small and seemingly unheard of here called Fliyia."

"Why are you here then?" Mira asked. "If it were me, I wouldn't have come here." Again, Kine chuckled.

"Well, I had no real choice, but to leave. You see... The country is under attack and..."

"Wait, under attack? Then how did you get out?"

"...because I am Prince of Fliyia, I had to leave."

Mira and Shii were speechless with wide eyes and shocked faces. Jukel chuckled and came to Kine's side.

"Jukel here, as well as the twins, are my three body guards. I trust them with everything I am, though Jukel is fairly new to the job. We've known each other for a very long time, though. My mother and father are the current King and Queen. I'll inherit the crown either when I turn 21, which is in a year... Or I find a mate." Shii was still speechless. Mira sat back and smiled.

"So it's okay that you're gay where you're from?" Kine nodded.

"My race doesn't care for what's 'morally accepted' as people say. We're believers in love, true love, which is why most of us are bisexual. It's actually very rare to find straight or gay people... Such as my parents and myself. But well... Even if my people did have a problem with it, it wouldn't matter. They wouldn't be able to live without a ruler, so they'd have to accept me as I am." Shii blinked and dropped his towel, his hair falling around his face. Kine smiled as he fought off the urge to kiss him again.

"Kine, if you love me, and want only me, and we were to get together... Would that make me a King?" Kine smirked.

"Well... You would my Queen, but you would still rule beside me." Shii fell backward and blinked again. Mira giggled and clapped.

"Oh yay! Shiitomu, Queen of Fliyia! That sounds so pretty!" Shii blushed and snapped Mira with his towel, making him squeal.

"Jukel, you should tell them of yourself, as well." Kine mumbled as he focused on Mira. Jukel sighed and sat on the armchair aside from the prince.

"Kine, stop it. You and Shii, yeah, it's possible. But Mira and I? Never. He's too young and innocent." Kine laughed so hard he had to hold his chest.

"Innocent?! Clearly you know nothing of that boy! He's a prostitute, Jukel. He does all kinds of drugs, too. He's not Baby's Breath and Crystal Waters." Jukel sat in disbelief as Kine watched the two boys.

"That beautiful creature put drugs in his body then sold it out? You're lying." Kine raised his brows.

"No, he did both together, and you know I do not take lightly to being called a liar, Jukel. If you don't believe me, as him yourself." After a moment, Jukel spoke up.

"Uh, Mira, may I ask you something in private?" Mira blushed and stared at the silverette, who stood and waited for him by the kitchen's swing doors. Shii elbowed the amethyst-eyed boy in his stomach lightly, making him jump.

"Ow..." He whispered as he rubbed the spot Shii hit. Shii nodded to Jukel, who smiled to Mira, who blushed and followed Jukel into the Kitchen.

"Um, Kine, about that kiss..."

"Don't worry about it. I kissed you anyway." Shii sighed and plopped down beside the prince. They sat in silence until Shii found his right words.

"I don't know who I am." Kine almost doubled over when he realized what this meant.

The maroonette was opening up to him, after almost two and a half years of hard work and patience.

"My parents... I never knew them. Ian, Mikeahl, Aeiron, Mrs. Aichi, and Ian's sister Isabella are all the family I know. I thought I belonged with them, that I was one of them, but... As I grew older, I noticed I was different. Very, very different." Kine rubbed the maroonette's back as he went on.

"Though they still accepted me, I tried to find people like me... But I couldn't. It was impossible. Nobody was anything like me. And because I am so different... People treated me horribly, and I eventually grew up enough that I started to lash back." Shii paused and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Then... Kaiju, his sister Yuzu, and his mother moved into the village. They were different too. People treated them horribly, but not as bad as me, because it didn't affect them in the least. They blended in a little better than I could, but they were still different, and because of that, I felt a little at home when I was around them. I got along with Kaiju so well at first, because we sort of knew the same life. Later on I began to realize that these people were really nice to me, and I had some real friends."

"That's deep, Shii. Though I'm afraid I could never be anything like Kaiju or his family... I want to make you realize you belong with this family." Shii smiled through teary eyes and wiped them.

"Thank-you Kine." With another deep draw of breath, Shii went on with the story. "Kaiju and I were so close by the time I turned 10 that we suddenly grew so jealous and angry when we talked of someone else, or thought of someone else... Kaiju was the first to say it. He told me he liked me, and not as a friend. We became boyfriends and well... That didn't go well through the village. Where Ian's from, being gay is a big no-no, and of course it had to be us. Ian hid it well, but we couldn't. We didn't want to. The hate of the other villagers just made our love grow. Kaiju and I were together for almost four years, when..." Shii sobbed quietly as he gathered the strength to go on.

"The King of Ian's land was found out to have slept with someone from that village, and the people from the towns and cities more inland were very upset to know that there was a bastard prince living within the tiny, outcast village. Their anger turned to hate, and for some reason, they burned down the village, and all the people in it. Who knows why... We got out by the help of the King himself... Ian never was told, but he is the prince they were looking to kill. I went back when the fire burned out to find Kaiju, but he... He died. He was burned to death. I never found his sister and mother, which means they got out. Later I heard Kaiju got them out in time for them to make it, and died in his attempt." Kine's eyes stung as tears spilled down his cheeks. Though he knew he had to be strong for Shii, he couldn't help but cry. Shii's story was so deep and troubling, and the boy was only 15.

"When Kaiju died, and his mom and sister were gone... I couldn't take it. I became extremely suicidal-insanely so-but not because I didn't want to live any longer. Though it was true, that wasn't the main reason. I simply wanted to be with Kaiju again. But... No matter how many times I tried, I just couldn't do it. Then I met you, and since then, I haven't been the same. You clouded my thoughts and made me think of living on, which upset me more because I thought I was betraying Kaiju and I's love. Kine... I'm almost perfectly sure that I don't love you. But lately... you've grown on me." Kine's entire face lit up in a way no one before Shii had ever seen. He held the boy tight, resting his head on his tan shoulder. Shii blushed as he hugged the red-head back, both simply enjoying the other's embrace.

All of Kine's persistence, determination, and patience had finally paid off.


	9. Chapter 9

Kinekuiysho Hiekomeiy. A known name to many in his kingdom- a household name, no doubt. The Prince to the thrown of Fliyia.

You would think a prince would be incredibly kind, and very outgoing.

..............

Well, you're incredibly, very wrong.

Kine is only nice to a handful of people-if you want to call what he shows to them 'nice'. No doubt, he cares for his people, and his country.

He just isn't very nice about it.

People, in general, annoy the prince. Always coming to him, pleading to tell them how to live, what to do, why things happen...

"I'm a prince, not a God." Kine said nonchalantly. Jukel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The people look up to you, Your Highness. You are the next King. You should feel honored by their loyalty." Kine waved off Jukel's words.

"Okay, first, don't call me Your Highness. It's just... Weird." Jukel rolled his eyes again. "Come now! I do feel honored. However, I'm great as is. Why should they matter?" Jukel slapped his forehead in irritation, making the red-head smirk. "You shouldn't beat yourself up." Jukel growled at Kine, who simply shrugged.

"Look," Jukel sighed as he sat,"You need to have more appreciation for this country and your people."

"I have tons of appreciation for them! It's just in a box somewhere, and I seemed to have misplaced it..." Kine said as he got up and stared to look all over the throne room. Jukel simply watched. As Kine looked under the long, purple velvet carpet leading to the golden throne, he chuckled and continued. "You see, I just don't get why they need me to run their lives. It's stupid. I mean, I don't get ran by a King or whatever, and I've turned out just fine!"

"That's debatable. I believe you may have lost any sanity you might have once had."

"Listen, do I look like a daddy? Nope. Do I wear a little nanny dress? No, I don't believe I do."

"That's also debatable."

"Jukel..." Said silverette groaned and got up, leaving the prince alone in the wide open room. Kine shrugged and continued looking for his 'misplaced appreciation' out of sheer boredom.

Later that night, Kine's mother came to Kine's room. "Kinekuiysho darling, are you ready for your Grandfather's ball?" She asked as she opened the prince's bedroom door. To her shock, all the lights were off, and said prince was asleep in his bed. With a sigh, she called someone's name.

Minutes later, the door slammed open, and the lights cut on. Kine groaned and covered his head with a pillow. The pillow was quickly snatched away and thrown back at his head, making him whine.

"Get up."

"Go away."

"Get. Up."

"Go~. Awa~y." The midnight-blue-haired man growled and dragged Kine out of bed by his arm. Kine whined again and slunk to the floor, rubbing his eyes. "You're such a bastard."

"Get dressed. Don't make Kuiysho wait any longer than he already has. I don't want my Queen upset tonight over a lazy-ass, rude child." Kine growled back at the man and stood, then shoved the him out of the way. The man grabbed his arm and yanked him close, staring into his eyes coldly. "You need to control that attitude of your's. Why is it you seem to like to piss me off more than humanly possible at any fucking moment I'm already fighting back the urge to rip your tongue out?" Kine snatched his arm back and stomped over to his closet. His grandfather smirked and turned. "What, is it that time of the month again or something?"

"Bite me. Get out of my room." Kine came out holding a dark blue suit, white shirt and silver tie. Hiluko stared at the teen and crossed his arms.

"Don't speak to me that way, boy. I'm not one of your pussy ass friends or some stupid stranger."

"I don't care who the fuck you are. I have no reason to attend this party. I don't want to 'mingle with our citizens'."

"Neither do I, though I have to. I have to keep my mate happy." Kine scoffed.

"That's your problem, not mine."

"It'll be your problem if you're not at this party." Kine finished dressing and sighed. Hiluko smirked again and came to stand beside him. "See, all that bitching for nothing."

"Didn't I tell you to get out?"

"You did."

"Then get the Hell out." Again, Hiluko smirked, but this time it wasn't an amused smirk.

"Listen, I'm willing to make a deal with you. You calm that pissy attitude of yours, and I'll leave you alone tonight. Deal?"

"Fuck you Hiluko. I've never liked you and you damn well know that. Now get the fuck out of my room before I force you out." Kine's last chance at having a fairly decent night flew out the window with his last comment. Hiluko slammed the boy against the mirror by the back of his neck and growled into his ear.

"Alright, I tried being nice. I'm done playing like I'm some kind of fool. You either calm the fuck down and walk your ass to this party tonight or I will personally drag your ass there as you are now. You've pissed off your mother, your father, your grandfather, Jukel, and now me today. Are you pleased with yourself? Though I wouldn't be if I were you. I'll tear your ass apart piece by fucking piece boy, do not test me. Now put a smile on that pretty little face of yours and get your ass downstairs." Hiluko thrust Kine so hard against the glass of the mirror that it cracked all the way through to the floor and shattered. Hiluko left the boy stunned, staring at the now bare mirror frame. Anger spilled through the teen's body, and he punched the wall beside him, making the picture of his mother fall to the floor and shatter.

The whole night, Kine scowled, pouted, and glared at Hiluko, who acted like he didn't notice. When a citizen approached him to grace or praise his name, he growled and told them to fuck off.

Needless to say, the next day wasn't very fun for the prince.


	10. Chapter 10

Mira stepped into the kitchen early Tuesday morning, expecting to be the only one up that early. He smiled when he saw Jukel cooking.

"Good morning, chef. What's for breakfast?" he asked as he came across the wide kitchen. Jukel looked back and smiled wide.

"Well, good morning Mira. I didn't think you would be up for at least another 30 minutes." Mira giggled and sat at the table. "Since you're here, what would you like to eat?" Mira blushed and leaned back in the chair.

"Um, toast with cheese and honey, and some peach tea if you can." Jukel nodded and went to the refrigerator for supplies. "So, why are you up so early?" Jukel thought of how to answer the teen as he began preparing his food.

"I have to work today." He said calmly. Mira giggled and placed his arms con the table.

"You're a bad liar. What's really going on?" Jukel smiled as he set a kettle on one of the stove's burners.

"I'm not lying Mira. I just don't think of my profession as work."

"You mean, you're not just Kine's body guard?"

"No, remember, I recently became one."

"Oh yeah. Well then, what do you do?" Jukel chuckled as he laid two pieces of thick bread in a pan.

"I get rid of people."

"Like, firing people?" Again, the silverette chuckled.

"In a way." Mira sighed and put his head down. "Everything alright with you, Mira?"

"I think so." The raven haired teen answered. "I might be going into a relapse or something along those lines."

"A relapse? Oh... You mean the drugs." Mira nodded and rubbed his temples.

"I've been trying to quit. It's been a few months, thank God, but it's extremely hard. I'm still having relapses and withdraws after all this time." Jukel stood quiet as he made Mira's food. The sudden whistle of the tea kettle made Mira jump.

Jukel set the kettle and toast out for the teen, who watched happily. Jukel smiled down at him and caressed his cheek, making him blush.

"You're really cute, Mira." Jukel said as he went back to the stove. Mira blushed harder and crunched into his toast. "I'm glad that you have decided to stop."

"Thanks." Mira said with a smile. Shii came into the kitchen, his eyes squinted and his hair going every which way. Mira giggled and watched the maroonette stumble to the table. "Good morning Shii."

Shii grumbled as he sat across from Mira. Kine soon followed, wearing a silk plum-colored floor length robe. Mira grinned as he sipped his tea.

"Hmm, you look happy today Your Highness." Kine raised a brow and sat beside Shii.

"I do?" Jukel smiled.

"Yes. The purple robe which you only wear when you're happy and the big, happy grin are pretty obvious give-away's. Why all the happy?" Kine blushed and crossed his arms.

"Can I not simply be happy?"

"No." Kine pouted for a second, but then the big grin spread back upon his face. Jukel stared at the red-head and smirked.

"What?!"

"Come, we need to talk." Jukel said as he drug the prince out to the livingroom. Mira giggled and put his plate in the sink.

"So, you and Kine had a good night, hmm?" he said as he leaned over his best friend. Shii shrugged and sat up.

"I guess. We just got to know each other a little better." Mira stared at Shii, knowing there was more. Shii smiled and looked to his friend. "Ok, and I gave him his first blow-job."

"No you didn't!" Mira squealed. Shii smiled wider and nodded. "Oh, my God!"

"He tastes so good too. And he's got the sexiest damn moan..." Shii sighed and held his cheek. "I want him so bad Mira."

"Oh, new steamy love interest! Well, I'll hope for the best between you two."

"What about you and Jukel?" Mira blushed.

"Oh, let's give it some time. He's a really good man, and if we do hook up, I want this one to last." Shii stared at Mira. "What?!"

"Are you sick or something? I can't believe you want to be serious about someone." Mira blushed and playfully hit the maroonette, making him giggle. I'm just kidding Mira. I'm proud of you." The amethyst eyed boy waved it off.

"Oh stop it. It's just time for a change. So, what about Kine and you, seriously?"

"Oh please. He's delusional. I think he's just lonely. He'll drop me soon enough."

"I love him Jukel. I'm going to make him my Queen, or at least I'm going to try my hardest." Kine said as he smiled wide and watched Shii through the Kitchen door. Jukel smiled back and patted the prince's back.

"I'm glad, Kine. Though I'm pretty sure you've told me, your parents, and the twins that you love him many, many times." Kine chuckled, leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. Shii and Mira suddenly got up and came out.

"Going somewhere?" Jukel asked as Mira went to the basement.

"I've got to get our clothes for school." He said as he descended the stairs. Shii went opposite to his room.

"Oh, they're going to school today?" Jukel asked Kine. Kine nodded and headed upstairs. Jukel went downstairs and helped Mira bring his and the maroonette's clothes up.

"Shiitomu, please. We need to talk. Sit." Ms. Aurelli caught Shii at the end off class. Shii hesitantly sat down, looking to Mira worriedly. Ms. Aurelli motioned for Mira to sit beside him when she noticed. Shii relaxed when Mira was beside him.

"Shii, I've noticed your sudden lack of attendance. On top of that, you passed out in my class, have cuts all over yourself, and are now staying with a man I know is neither Ian nor Hiru."

"What's your point?" Shii asked carelessly. The teacher sighed.

"Shiitomu. You are obviously having a hard time lately..."

"Lately? You're kind of late woman."

"...Why don't you talk to me about it then. Vent it out." Shii laughed and got up.

"I've got a therapist for this shit, and even she doesn't help. Have a nice day teach." Mira followed Shii out, giggling the whole time. Ms. Aurelli sighed and put her head on her desk.

'_I'm going through Hell with this kid.' _She thought as the principal entered the classroom.

"Aya, I just saw Lockheart leaving. Were you able to get him to talk?" She shook her head. "Listen, we need to know something or else we can't get rid of that kid. Try harder, Aurelli." With that, he walked back out.

Shii knew when things were wrong. He could sense when someone was trying to mess up his life.

Again.

So now he sat in Kine's room, asking to change schools, or drop out.

"Shiitomu, you can not drop out. I won't let you."

"Kine, I need to be away from those people. Something just isn't right!" Kine sighed and sat on his bed with Shii. He pulled the maroonette into his lap and kissed his forehead softly, trying to calm the boy.

"I'll talk to them, alright? Don't worry about this anymore." Shii groaned and rested his head on Kine's shoulder.

"If you think that'll really, help, okay. But I don't think it will. They want to know what's going on with me..."

"I am now legally your guardian, Shiitomu. They can't say or do anything to you without my consent or presence. So, if they try again, don't say anything." Shii sighed and smiled up at Kine. Kine smiled back and kissed the corner of Shii's mouth, making him blush. "So um... Kine, you opened up to me, and I opened up to you. Are we okay now?" Kine beamed and held the boy tighter.

"Yes Shii, we're fine now. I just wish I could've been there for you before."

"Well, you're here now."

"Yes, and I'll be here forever." Shii blushed hard and snuggled into the prince's warm arms.


End file.
